Losing Grip
by Kay05
Summary: Prequel to Everything you Need. Sometimes, when your on your own and madly in love...actions can speak louder than words...and those actions can change your life. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Graduation Night

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hardy boys nore any characters you recognise--i only own all characters you don't recognise!

Graduation Night.

Eighteen-year-old Joe Hardy smiled at his girlfriend, Kayley Knight. They had been going out for ten months and were at their graduation from Bayport High 'Dance the Night Away' Graduation dance.

Kayley smiled as she leaned against Joe. _"He looks really handsome,"_ Kayley thought as she leaned up to kiss him. Joe was wearing black pants with a blue short-sleeved shirt and lighter blue tie; he also has a black jacket to wear in case it got chilly.

Joe smiled as he felt Kayley shift in his arms; they were dancing to Tim McGraw's 'Live like you where dying'. He returned the kiss that she had planted on him and he smiled. She really looked stunning, she was wearing an ecru sleeveless floor-length dress, her brown hair done in loose curls, and she had a gold sequinned shawl to wear over it.

Lowering his head to hers, he gave her another kiss as the final chords of the song floated over them. "Come on, lets get a drink," he said and smiled. Kayley nodded in agreement and then let him lead her to the table that they were sharing with their friends, the majority of whom where still dancing.

Callie Shaw and Frank Hardy, Joe's elder brother and his girlfriend, were seated at the table drinking punch out of little plastic glasses and talking--most likely about wedding plans since they had gotten engaged on their graduation, when Frank had proposed at the graduation party-buffet.

"How's it going?" Joe asked as he sat down and pulled Kayley onto his lap.

"Great." Frank smiled "We're just discussing how long we want to wait before we get married."

"How long?" Joe asked.

"A few years, not more than ten, though." Frank laughed.

Callie smiled as she leaned toward Frank "It's strange really, I mean I'm engaged to your brother, and we all though you'd be engaged at this point."

"Callie," Joe grinned "Kay and I have only been going out for ten months."

"True." Callie smiled.

Later, with Joe's parents' permission, Joe was staying at Kayleys house to save driving home in the summer storm that had kicked in as they were leaving the graduation. Both of Kayley's parents were at her grandparents' house for the night, as the storm had blown in and people were being advised to stay put wherever they are.

Two teenagers in a house, with nothing to do, and madly in love with each other, can lead to consequences beyond control.

2 MONTHS LATER

Kayley was terrified. For the last two weeks, she'd been getting sick. Eventually she'd gone to the doctors, and they'd told her what was wrong, at first she'd thought the doctor was joking, but now she knew better. Racing out of her car, in to the parking lot, near Bayport Park, where she was meeting Joe, she ran down the path and straight to Joe, who had stood as soon as she'd entered the park.

"Kay…Kay!" his eyes widened in alarm as she broke down sobbing hysterically in his arms. "Baby…what's wrong?"

"You're gonna hate me!" she sobbed.

"Calm down Kay…shhh…shh…it's alright…shh." Joe continued his mantra, until Kayley calmed enough to talk. "What's wrong?" he asked his eyes full of concern.

"I've been getting sick here lately. I went the doctor this morning."

"And, why would I hate you for being sick?" Joe asked, puzzled.

"Joe…I'm…I'm having a baby…Your Baby."

"What?" Joe asked stunned.

"I'm pregnant" Kayley said, fearfully.

"Why would I hate you for that?" Joe asked. "It takes two, Kay, I am not leaving you, we're in this together, I'll support whatever decision you make."

"Really?" Kayley asked.

"Really, really" Joe smiled at her.

"But your parents, I mean, Callie and Frank are expecting, won't they be a little…I don't know…peeved?"

"Maybe." Joe sighed "What about yours?"

"Better arrange my funeral." Kayley sighed, as she leaned into Joe's embrace. Joe kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes. _'Me a father…sweet jellybeans…well Hardy…time to grow up'_ he thought, a moment of panic swelled up inside of him and at that moment Joe Hardy became a different person.


	2. Chapter 2Telling the parents

Telling the Parents

It was month after the revelation that Joe and Kayley decided to tell their parents. They were terrified. To tell them, they had waited until one of the Hardys' annual barbecues. The majority of people there were friends and would find out anyway. Joe knew that he had to tell his parents, while Kayley told hers.

"Mum, Dad, could I talk to you a sec?" Joe asked cautiously.

"Sure, son, what's wrong?" Fenton asked, He could tell Joe was nervous and…his train of thought was cut by a sudden shout from across the garden.

"I'LL KILL HIM…WHERE IS THE LITTLE…" Mr Knight trailed of as he spotted Joe and made a beeline for him. Fenton, seeing something was wrong, jumped in and said calmly "Calvin…what's going on"

"Your son has gone and gotten my daughter pregnant…that's what's wrong!" Calvin Knight was furious, if it wasn't for Fenton standing in front of Joe, he'd have mopped the floor with him.

Fenton turned to Joe with raised eyebrows "Son…is he right?"

"I…Yeah, I was just going to tell you." Joe said as he looked at Kayley. Her eyes where shadowed with fear and shock, but she looked straight at him.

"Joe," Laura said "I…I'm shocked, but honey, you look terrified…Kayley come over here." Laura smiled at her.

Finally, Kayley couldn't take it, she ran straight into Joe's arms and sobbed, and Fenton dragged Calvin off, to have a talk…man-to-Man.

"It's okay, Kay…shh…it'll be alright" Joe murmured as Laura handed Kayley a glass of water and leaned over and hugged her as well.

"How far gone are you?" a voice piped up. It was Callie.

Kayley looked up and smiled shakily. "About three months."

Callie grinned and joined the big hug, as everyone else piled on as well. "That means we'd be due around the same time." Callie laughed as she hugged. Lately, being pregnant with twins had made Callie's mood swings just a little bit more intense and not even Frank knew when the mood swings would strike.

Laughing, Kayley just leaned into Joe and smiled. "I'm glad at least one of our families is supporting us."

"Yeah, me too." Joe smiled.

At that moment Fenton and Calvin returned and Fenton wrapped both in a hug. "It's gonna be alright, you know," he whispered.

"We know." Kayley smiled as she returned the hug.

"Joe…you okay?" Frank asked as he put an arm about Joe's shoulders a few hours later.

"Yeah…I think so I mean…I'm gonna be a dad…me a dad. Does that sound weird to you?"

"Very, but that's because I'm your brother," Frank smiled. "And anyway, I could ask you the same question."

"Not really, I mean, I guess I always knew one day the word 'dad' would be associated with you, but never with me, not for a long time anyway." Joe said as he looked at Kayley who was talking to Fenton and Laura.

"Yeah, I guess it is easier for you because you're younger." Frank smiled.

"Not by much, brother." Joe said.

Laughing with Frank was something Joe didn't realise he would have none of by the end of the week, he knew that his parents were in shock, but he also knew that they would be fully supportive.

When Joe had approached Fenton about two weeks ago telling him that while he still did like investigative work, he wasn't sure that was the career path for him, he felt that he was suited to helping people in a different way, he had put it in such a way that Fenton had smiled and hugged him.

_Joe entered his father's office, he was prepared for a tongue lashing of disappointment and anger for what he was about to tell his father._

"_Dad?" Joe asked "Can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure Joe, What's wrong?"_

"_I…I still like detective work dad, I just, don't feel it's the right career path for me…I want to help people, I just don't know if by solving the case is what I want to do, I feel like I want to cure the victims and make them better, by being a doctor, psychologist or even a CSI worker, I just don't want to be a detective." Joe finished, bracing himself for the onslaught. He was shocked when his father smiled and laughed slightly._

"_Joe, no matter what you decide to do with you career, I will always be proud of you, if you want to go to medical school, or another form of a career, heck you could open your own business in something if you want, but I'll always be here for you and be proud of you. Now have you talked to Frank about this?" Fenton asked_

"_No…I don't know how to tell him. He's wanted to be a private investigator from the beginning and I'm not gonna stop him."_

_Laughing, Fenton looked at Joe and the two smiled at each other._

Smiling, Joe looked at Frank and said, "There's one thing I hope for."

"What's that?"

"I hope, I can be at least half the dad that our dad has been to us."


	3. Chapter 3

Living in sin

About two weeks after the barbecue, Joe and Kayley were sitting in the living room of Kayley's parents' house. They were discussing everything but the baby--her father was still not accepting the situation and well…the less said about her mother the better.

Then her father spoke the words that sent chills and fear down Joe's spine.

"I don't want you involved with my daughter, the child will be adopted at birth, you are a bad influence and you're living a life of sin."

"Excuse me?" Joe asked, not quite sure he'd heard right.

"You heard me," Calvin Knight said. "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. You've gone and gotten her pregnant, you have a dangerous life and you're a bad influence…" Calvin paused and his scowl deepened. "Smoking, wasn't it?"

"I was fourteen, when I did that, and I hated it, so why bring it up when it has nothing to do with the present?" Joe asked harshly. He stood from the chair and stalked out the room followed by Kayley, who grabbed his arm on the porch.

"Joe, don't listen to him, you know I love you, please."

"Don't worry Kay; I'll phone you in a little while OK?"

"Phone my cell, it'll be safer."

"I will do babe. Love you."

"Love you too." Kayley whispered as she kissed him.

Kayley turned around and stormed back into her house. "What the hell was that about, Dad!" she fumed. "You had no right--NONE, absolutely NO RIGHT AT ALL!"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME KAYLEY JANE KNIGHT," her father bellowed.

"YOU RUINING MY LIFE!" Kayley sobbed.

"It's already ruined Kayley…" said her mother.

"Just because I'm pregnant…doesn't mean my life's over."

"It does, you're young, you haven't a clue what to do, and, well, the less said about Hardy the better."

"What have you got against Joe? You liked him just fine before I told you I was pregnant."

"He's corrupting you." Her mother sighed, "Your father and I just want what's best for you"

"Oh so making me give up MY child for adoption the second it's born and forcibly making my boyfriend break up with me…who by the way, is the best boyfriend I've ever had…is good for my mental health, is it? Is what's best for me?"

"Honey…your hormones are all over the place…you couldn't make a decision…" began her mother.

"I hate you…both of you" Kayley sobbed "I'm going and I'm NOT coming back." That said, Kayley ran out the front door, grabbing only her jacket, handbag and cell phone.

About ten minutes later Kayley appeared in front of the Hardy residence, tears streaming down her face and sobbing uncontrollably.

She was just about to open the door when Laura opened it. Shocked, Laura froze, took one look at Kayley and ushered her in the house. "Honey what happened" Laura asked as she handed Kayley a glass of water.

"I had a fight with my parents…they want me to put the baby up for adoption when it's born, and they're telling me I can't see Joe anymore…I ran away" Kayley sobbed

"Oh, honey," Laura murmured as she wrapped her arms around Kayley in a gentle hug. "You listen to me…Fenton, Frank, Callie and I are all here for you and Joe one-hundred-percent."

Kayley let out a grateful sob. "I'm so sorry…I've wrecked your son's life."

"Kayley, honey, no…if he thought you'd ruined his life, he'd have left you by now." Laura said gently

"I'm going to go away without him" Kayley sighed "I've done enough damage here"

"Kayley there's no point…he'd just find you."

"Why would he find me?"

"Because I love you."

Whipping around Laura and Kayley were stunned to see Joe in the doorway. He was looking straight at Kayley and tears were shimmering in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Running Away

Later Kayley was sitting in Joe's room. Fenton had gone to her house to collect some clothes that she could have with her, till her and Joe could find an apartment council flat, that they could raise their child in till they had some money to find a better place.

"Joe, I'm leaving Bayport no matter what. Are you coming or staying?"

Joe froze dropped his cell phone to the floor and turned to look at Kayley. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said…"

"I know what you said Kayley…I just…my parents are being supportive."

"I know…but they have enough on their plate with Frank and Callie."

"Well that's true," he said, dubiously.

"So are you coming with me or staying here?"

"I'll come Kay…but where?"

"Well, I was thinking Alexandria, Virginia."

"Hmmm, shouldn't be too hard. We'll take the van to the outskirts of Bayport to the train station and we'll catch a train from the station. Then we'll spend the night in a motel, then go to the hostel in the morning," Joe said gently

Kayley looked up tears in her eyes. "Thank-you!" she said, pulling Joe into a hug, she wept…sobbing hysterically.

Later that afternoon, around five pm, Joe and Kayley told his family that they were going 'baby shopping'. They tried to keep it natural in saying good-bye but both Joe and Kayley knew it was would be the last time they saw Joe's family. Tearfully, they drove to the train station on the outskirts of Bayport and caught the six pm train to Alexandria, Virginia.

Later, Joe would look back on this moment and think himself crazy, but he also knew that he would do anything for the girl snuggled in his arms. She was under a lot of strain, and he knew that if her parents had been more supportive they wouldn't be in this situation. Technically, it was her parents fault for them leaving.

Some hours later Joe and Kayley stumbled into a room at a roadside motel. The rooms were cheap and rather tawdry but it would do for now. Now seated in the room, Kayley looked over at Joe. "You ever try to contact my family and I'll leave you."

"Why would I? They hate me." Joe said, somewhat alarmed by her ultimatum.

"Just making sure." Kayley said and sighed as she kissed him.

"Okay." Joe smiled and held her close. "But you need to relax and stay calm."

"I know," she said and smiled.

Joe smiled and lay down next to Kayley on the bed and pulled her towards him. Kayley relaxed against him and buried her head in his chest. "I love you," Kayley murmured.

"I love you too…and the baby"

The next morning, Joe--high school qualifications in hand-- headed to downtown Alexandria, and started applying at places where signs announced 'Now hiring'. He finally hit jackpot when he ran into an owner of a car garage who was looking for someone to handle fixing cars. The workers would help train Joe and give him the professional background information that he didn't know.

Mr Alex Yates, the owner of 'Alex and Co' Garage, was delighted to hear that Joe was looking for a job. He handed Joe an application to fill out. "All right, hours are from 8:30 am until 5:30 pm, there might often be something that needs to be worked on and that'll be covered by overtime if you have to stay past closing. I pay starting workers seven dollars an hour. Do good work and you might see a raise within six months."

"Mr Yates?" Joe asked.

"Yes Joe?" Alex Yates was intrigued by the out going youth.

"I have a confession."

"What's that?" asked Yates, curiously.

"Well you see…" Before Joe realized it, the whole story came flooding out, accompanied by tears of fear and shock. "My girlfriend's pregnant and we ran away from home. Her parents weren't accepting the situation."

"I see, Joe, you don't have to worry, if it'll make you feel better, I know a family, who own a hostel for teenagers in your situation, their names are Amy and Caleb Johnson"

"Thank you, Mr Yates."

"Your welcome…and Joe…call me Alex. Here's the number to contact them, they'll send a shuttle bus to collect you, and you can start work here tomorrow."

"Thank you, Alex."

"Just one thing, though, Joe."

"Yes?"

"Your father is Fenton Hardy, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He found my daughter for me a few years ago…"

"He's good at that"

Laughing, the two started to walk towards the front of the rental car Joe had rented under Kayley's name.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to our world

23rd February 1989

It had been about five months since Joe and Kayley ran away. They had a rented apartment and Kayley now worked part-time at a church nursery and Joe was working full time at the garage. With the money coming in now, they had been able to purchase a second-hand crib, and other necessities for the baby on the way.

"Joe?" Kayley asked, as she lay on the bed. All day she had been getting strong back cramps and was feeling a bit sickly.

"Yeah?" Joe asked. He was lying next to her, his hand resting lightly on her stomach. He could feel the muscles tense ever so slightly.

"I think we need to go to the hospital."

Immediately, Joe sat up. He felt a moment's panic and then grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. He grabbed her suitcase and called a taxi.

Once they were in the taxi, Joe let Kayley squeeze his hand as the stomach cramps got worse. Joe knew somewhere in the back of his mind, that Kayley was going to give birth tonight. He just wasn't sure he was ready to admit it.

25th February 1989

14:10pm

"It's a boy!" exclaimed the doctor, his voice muffled slightly by the surgical mask.

Kayley let out a breath and sagged against Joe as she finally relaxed…twenty-nine hours of labour had completely exhausted her.

"Is…Is…he…ok?" Kayley gasped out.

"He'll be fine," the doctor assured her as he placed the little blue bundle in Kayley's arms.

Kayley smiled down at the little bundle in her arms. The baby had a tuft of light brown hair and deep blue eyes--she had only seen those eyes on one other person. "He's got your eyes, Joe." Kayley raised her head and smiled up at Joe.

"He's got your skin colour." Whereas Joe was pale and tanned easily, Kayley had a natural tanned look, which had faded as she had gotten older.

"He's gorgeous." Kayley murmured, awe in her voice. "Hey little guy, I'm your mummy"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt," said the doctor, smiling. "I was just wondering if you had a name for the little guy yet."

Nodding, Joe said "Todd Fenton Knight-Hardy" 

Kayley who had been cuddling with Todd looked up and said, "No… just Hardy, Todd Fenton Hardy…No Knight."

Kayley smiled at Joe's shocked look. "Told you I'd get my way" she said with a grin.

"That you did," Joe agreed.

Kayley smiled at Joe, if someone had told her earlier that Joe would be in the delivery room, smiling at her, she'd have laughed in disbelief.

Earlier, Joe had panicked…he'd suffered what the nurse had called an anxiety attack because he was stressed. Joe had eventually calmed down and been the rock Kayley needed for the twenty-nine excruciating hours of labor.

Kayley smiled and nodded at their baby, "You want to hold him?" she asked.

"What if I break him?" Joe asked nervously.

Kayley smiled reassuringly. "You won't, come and sit here and then I'll make sure you don't, okay?" Kayley said.

"Okay." Joe said as he sat on the bed, he took Todd in his arms and smiled at the baby, knowing that Kayley was watching had eased his nerves at first but now, well, he just smiled at her and then at Todd, kissing Todd's head he murmured "Hey baby, I'm your daddy" and with those words Todd's eyes opened and he seemed to smile at his daddy, before he snuggled down and fell asleep.

It wasn't until three hours later that Todd decided to test his lungs. And by God what a set of lungs he had. Joe and Kayley had been dozing together on the narrow hospital bed only to be awakened by what Joe had been sure was not a human cry…more like the banshees he'd read in Irish legends.

Joe had leaped of the bed, picked his son from the 'crib' and had rocked him until Kayley had decided that Todd was hungry.

After Kayley had nursed the baby, Joe held Todd, while Kayley went to shower and sort herself out. He took a walk down to the cafeteria and as he glanced down the hallway, he saw two men watching him. They smiled at him and nodded in greeting. Joe returned the greeting, and then turned back to his child, feeling the sudden enormity of it. He was a dad now, there was no going back.

As Joe watched Kayley fall asleep later that night, he had no idea what lay ahead of them, what was to come, or what the cause might be, all he knew was that the next few week maybe even months were going to be hectic. He wanted to know that everything would be simple, but he knew it wouldn't, he had a child now. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep himself, was had Callie and Frank had their children yet?


	6. Chapter 6

Liam Fenton Hardy

It was a week later since Kayley had given birth. She was resting in bed and Joe was lying on the couch. Todd was in his cradle asleep.

It wasn't until Joe took a closer look that he realised something that made his blood run cold. Bolting off the couch he yelled up the stairs and picked Todd up, checking for a pulse as he did. "KAYLEY, TODDS NOT BREATHING!"

He found a pulse and he heard Kayley frantically calling an ambulance. Joe tilted Todd's head back and blew two gentle breaths into his son's mouth, and then gently he pressed his finger down on his chest thirty times, to expel the air. Joe had never performed CPR on a child…and he'd never thought he would on his own child!

Kayley came running into the room, hysterical, and trying to talk at the same time, but Joe blocked out everything around him, and focused on breathing for his son.

The ambulance arrived moments later and took over Todd's breathing. The paramedics carried the baby to the ambulance and then told frightened parents that they could come as long as they stayed out the way. Agreeing, Joe and Kayley boarded the ambulance and it took off, siren blaring.

A few hours later Joe and Kayley were seated in the doctor's office. Doctor Mikhail Anis was a kindly man, about 40 years old, with silvery black hair and kind green eyes.

"There is no easy way to say what is wrong with your son. Todd has a hole in his heart; it's in the left ventricle so the blood is not getting the oxygen to the organs. There is only one form of treatment, and that's to stitch up the hole. The doctor sighed heavily. "He's quite young but bypass and heart transplants might be considered. But only if this first operation doesn't work."

"When you say hole…you mean like a cut or a puncture?" Joe asked.

"Well, more like a deep cut, than anything," Doctor Anis replied. "We can have Todd in surgery tonight"

"How long is the surgery?" Kayley asked

"Well…it can last anywhere from four to nine hours"

"Oh my God, that long?" Kayley looked ready to cry again.

"I'll take you to see Todd, before we take him in."

"Okay." Sombrely, the two young parents followed the doctor to see their son, attached to various wires, tubes and machines.

It felt stifling in the small surgery waiting room. Finally Kayley left to go to the restroom and Joe was at the water machine. When he looked up, he saw the same two couples he had seen when he had been in the cafeteria just seven days ago.

The man with blond hair slowly walked towards him and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me…but you've been starring at the machine for about ten minutes. Are you okay?"

Joe looked at the man and then his nerves shattered and he broke down crying. God knows, he'd tried to be strong.

Startled, the young man looked to one of the girls behind him, and one came forward. She placed an arm around Joe's shoulders and let him cry himself dry.

They were all startled when a young women came running up. She knelt in front of Joe and nudged his head up "Joe, what's happened? Is Todd all right?"

Joe just nodded, "I'm sorry Kayley," he murmured. "S'all my fault" because Joe was crying, his voice sounded slurred.

"No, Joe, not your fault." Looking up, she could see the concerned eyes of the four people with them; complete strangers but she felt the need to explain.

"Our son's a week old, and has been rushed in for heart surgery," she said, trying not to freak out about the tiny baby being in surgery. Sudden understanding lit in the four strangers' eyes and the brown haired man knelt down next to them.

Joe, had composed himself some what and apologised to the blond man. "Joe Hardy," he said as he offered his hand. "I'm terribly sorry about that"

"No problem." the blonde haired man replied. "I'm Jack Ryder, and this, is my girlfriend Samantha Greene"

"I'm Kayley Knight." Kayley smiled as she and Joe stood up, facing the rest of the group.

"Joe Hardy and Kayley Knight? The teenagers who were kidnapped from Bayport?" Jack gaped in shock.

"Kidnapped?" Joe asked stunned.

"Yeah, that what your disappearance was reported as, a kidnapping." Jack asked

Joe looked at Kayley and both swallowed hard. "We ran away," Kayley said finally, looking at the two couples. "Sorry, but who are you two?" Kayley asked the brown haired man.

"Oh sorry, I'm Tim Thompson and this is my girlfriend Louise Carter."

Oh, you know some thing?" Joe said suddenly, completely out of the blue.

"What?" Kayley asked.

"He's not a Todd" Joe replied.

Kayley thought about it and nodded slowly. "I know…but I mean, what do we call him?"

"Well, something special…he just isn't a 'Todd'" Joe smiled slightly, not sure if he was even making sense.

"Well, is there anyone that you both respect?" Jack asked.

"Only Joe's family…and…" Kayley's voice trailed off.

"Kay?" Joe asked.

"My brother Liam…he doesn't know…he…he was very special to me…he serves in the navy, five years older than I am, I haven't seen him in 2 years." Kayley shrugged, unsure if Joe would like the name.

"I like it" Joe smiled…"Liam Fenton Hardy…it actually suits him better. Not Todd." Joe smiled. "Liam".

It wasn't until Jack noticed a doctor walking towards them that Kayley and Joe realised that the other two couples were still with them…and from that time on Joe knew that the six of them would be close no matter what the doctor had to say about Liam or how that might completely change their world.

"I'm glad to say that Todd is going to be fine, the surgery was a success and he's breathing on his own again."

Kayley and Joe broke down, sobbing entirely from relief, and Jack, Tim, Louise and Sammy became their rocks.

"Thank you." Joe choked out "And his name is Liam"

Doctor Anis smiled and nodded., "I'll change it on the paper work, as for know, Liams in the Intensive Care Children's Unit, you can go and see him now"

Nodding the small group of six, headed up to the ward.


	7. Chapter 7

The theme for this chapter was inspired by a story called "Top ten ways to tell your a new father" in the Harry Potter section.

"Honey, can you take his foot out of my pocket?"

It was now August, and Liam Fenton Hardy was a very happy six-month-old baby, even after the trauma when he endured when he was seven days old. He had brilliant blonde hair and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes and had an on growing personality that had 'Joe Hardy's my dad' written all over it.

Joe and Kayley had become very close to the four friends they had made in the hospital, Jack, Tim, Louise and Sammy had become like elder brothers and younger sisters to them. They were always over at each other's houses visiting and Joe had been discussing an idea with Jack and Tim that both men seemed to be very enthusiastic about it.

At about six pm that day, Joe came in from work, followed by Jack and Tim, and Louise and Sammy were visiting with Kayley, helping her keep the apartment and look after Liam.

"I'm back," Joe called out as Kayley appeared round the corner of the fridge.

"And here I thought it was my secret lover," Kayley smirked as she kissed Joe.

"Well…if I ever happen to meet him, I'll tell him you're looking for him," Joe said with a grin as he returned the kiss. Pulling back he smiled as Jack and Tim greeted their girlfriends and then he saw Liam. "And there's my little man," Joe said, his voice full of awe and pride, as he picked Liam up and hugged him close. Liam squealed in delight as he put his chubby arms around Joe's neck.

Joe had still been wearing his summer jacket when he'd picked Liam up and hadn't noticed Liam's foot had slipped into his pocket. By the time Joe did notice, Liam had wriggled his foot around so much that it was knotted in the jacket and Liam was increasingly frustrated. Joe glanced down, noticed the problem and groaned. He looked over at Kayley. "Honey, can you take his foot out my pocket?"

Jack, Tim, Louise, Sammy and Kayley erupted into laughter. Kayley was still laughing as she moved forward and released Liam's foot from the pocket.

"Like father, like son." Kayley grinned. "Always sticking his foot where it isn't usually needed."

"That was priceless," Jack said, breathless from laughing. He gestured to Joe's jacket and the baby's foot. "Just how many times do you hear that?"

"That's the first time." Kayley grinned and looked over at Joe.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up guys." Joe said and smiled as he nuzzled Liams neck. "Because I don't think it'll happen again."

Joe was just bringing Liam down stairs after giving him a bath, when a news report came on the news. He and Kayley had seen many but none that could send shiver down his spine like this one.

"_Frank Hardy, son of the famous private investigator, Fenton Hardy, is today putting out an appeal for anyone who knows his brother. Joe Hardy and girlfriend Kayley Knight both went missing from Bayport after claiming they were 'baby shopping'._

_Frank, who recently became a father himself six months ago, is asking people, to contact 'Hardy Sleuths' on the number provided if you have any information regarding Joe and Kayley. _

_This is the final plea, the families are putting out._

_That's all for now, back to you Jake Harlington, in the studio."_

Joe starred at the screen in shock. He'd expected his family to eventually give up searching for him, but not so soon. Especially since it seemed that the family and everyone involved still seemed to think that he and Kayley had been kidnapped. What bothered him most though was he knew both Frank and his father had traced his Social Security number to Virginia. Why did his family still act like he and Kayley had been kidnapped?

Kayley and Joe shared a look. They would always feel guilty about leaving Bayport so suddenly, but what made it seem okay was that they had thought it was the best action they could take. They hadn't wanted to feel like a burden to Joe's family and yet in their attempt to NOT hurt them, apparently they had.

Sighing Joe turned to sit next to Kayley has he settled his arm around her. _It was too late now_, thought Joe. Too much time had passed and things had changed. _He'd_ changed. He looked at Kayley and held her a bit tighter.

Jack smiled at them and Tim grinned. Joe, Jack and Tim had become very close in the past six months; they did practically everything together. Shopping, taking Liam for a walk, anything and everything, they were like a big family, and that made it easier some days….

Looking back on the past year, Joe cringed. It was true they hadn't gotten in contact with anyone, and pictures were the only the only reminders they had of their families.

Kayley and Joe had had a rough start, but things were slowly looking up. They had it worked out that they could both go to college in another year, Joe had already started a night course in Psychology and Sociology. Joe also had his qualifications from the training as an engineer.

Kayley wanted to take a 'Health Studies' and eventually either become a paediatric nurse or general nurse. Sammy was majoring in 'Psychology' and Louise in 'Cosmetology'

Jack and Tim, like Joe had taken 'Book-keeping and Accounting' and 'Physical education'.

Even though eventually they wanted to open a 'non-profit' organisation to help people…they where content…for now anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue – 13 years later.

Liam Hardy sat in his eighth grade class; he was studying biology and was waiting for the teacher to continue his lecture on the digestive system, when the bell rang.

Biology was his last lesson of the day so he headed out to the school parking lot and across the road to meet his little sister Katie at the bus stop.

Once they where on the bus on their way home they began discussing idle things…like what time their father would get home tonight and how things at 'Everything You Need', their father's charity organisation was going. Recently a new department had been added that handled child entertainment, so people could hire 'EYN' workers to hold children's parties.

They were home fifteen minutes later. Kayley watched them come in and thought they looked tired, although she knew tomorrow was the last day of school before summer vacation. She knew that Liam was being prepped for next year, while Katie and her classmates were tidying up their lockers and classroom

"Hey kids, how's your day been?" Kayley greeted her two older children as she placed James, the youngest child, into his playpen.

"All right…be glad when schools over though;" Katie said with a sigh.

"Yeah…I used to hate the last week." Kayley grinned, remembering her own school days.

Laughing, Liam looked over at his mother. In recent years, he'd come to realize that his parents had been through a lot, but both had come out on top. His father, Joe, co-owned the charity 'Everything You Need' with his 'uncles' Jack Ryder and Tim Thompson.

"Do you know what time Dad's going to be back?" Liam asked as he glanced at his mother.

"Well, he came home for lunch, then left again." Kayley shrugged. "Said he'd try to be home for 6:30 but he'd have to see how long the meeting dragged on for."

Liam sighed, feeling a moment's loss. His dad had been very busy this last week with the new department opening and he hadn't seen him much. He understood why but he did wish that his dad could have a reliable time to be home.

"Liam, are you okay?" Kayley asked. Liam was her oldest and she could always sense when he grew melancholy.

"Guess I just miss Dad," he said and sighed as he looked at the clock "It seems like ages since we've seen him."

"I know, he's thinking of taking the next week or so off, and taking us all on vacation somewhere." Kayley smiled

"Cool!" Katie cried as she picked up her school bag and carried it to the cupboard under the stairs

Liam followed suit and was startled when the phone rang. He grabbed the receiver and put it to his ear. "Hello?"… "Hi Dad." Liam's face lit up. "Yeah, we're okay, you?" "Dad…you're coming home early!" Liam grinned even wider. "Okay, we'll see you in thirty minutes then. Okay, bye….love you too, bye." Hanging up, Liam smiled and Kayley smiled back, glad to see her oldest son happy again.

"Well, lets go run a bath and get everyone cleaned up so we can have a family night…no use putting on PJs but at least we'll be clean."

Nodding in agreement, Liam and Katie headed upstairs to get ready. A little while later, Katie came out the bathroom after her shower and pulled on a baby pink t-shirt and a pair of loose combat pants that she had been given for Easter. Once his shower was done, Liam came out, dressed in a blue T-shirt and light blue jeans. Kayley was dressed in a pair of cropped jeans and a white blouse.

As she ran the bath for James, Liam went upstairs and pulled out the essay he'd written for English. He'd gotten an A+ for it, but had never gotten to show his father. The assignment had been to write about a person Liam admired, explain why and tell the story that had made him realize why he admired that person. Liam had wrote about his parents. As he'd gotten older, he'd realized that it hadn't been easy for his parents to make a go of it as they'd struggled to raise him and keep the bills paid and such. Now with Joe as a business owner and Kayley as a Nursery nurse and in training to be a midwife, he knew his parents deserved his admiration.

Liam tucked the essay in his back pocket and paused in the doorway of the bathroom to watch his mother and sister and the baby. He knew that bathing James was always a laugh, because the baby believed that if he splashed enough, he could empty the tub all over the bathroom.

As Kayley, Liam and Katie where just finishing washing James's hair and letting him have a few minutes to play, they heard the front door open…just as James made an almighty splash and water drenched the three of them.

"Dad!" Liam called out "James drenched the bathroom again" 

Liam watched as his dad entered and looked around. Liam saw his father's eyes shone slightly and he was smiling. Liam smiled widely in return. Joe cleared his throat. "You know, it might be better if we all wore swimsuits during James's bath time" Joe said, smiling at his wife.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Kayley teased as she stood up to kiss his cheek.

"Hmm, you in a swimsuit, yeah I believe I would!" Joe teased back.

Kayley laughed and then smiled at him when he pulled James out of the bath and on to the towel that she had placed on the floor. "Good day at work?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jack's wife, Samantha came in after her eight month scan. Everything's fine, Jack's really excited." Joe said as he dried James off and put him in his pajama's.

"Daddy!" James squealed.

"Hey, kiddo!" said Joe, and then he smiled at his daughter and gave her a hug. "How has your day been?" he asked Katie.

"Great!" Katie said as she launched into an excited explanation using hand gestures to demonstrate what she was saying. Kayley laughed and said, "She's your daughter Joe!"

Liam smiled, somewhat tired, as he leaned into his dad's side that night. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was going to go wrong. "I love you, Dad," said Liam softly.

Joe looked at his son, and felt an overwhelming rush of love for his eldest son. "I love you too."

Joe always made a point of telling his children that he loved them. It was something he'd picked up from his parents and he knew it gave them comfort. Joe looked out the window…and like every day, for the past thirteen years he made a wish. _"I wish I could see everyone again…that they could see me now."_

Joe just didn't realise that this time his wish was going to come true…just not in the way he wanted…

The End…

Continued in 'Everything you Need'


End file.
